Because Of You
by ColeMermaid3000
Summary: Will finally admits to Louisa about what his plan has been all along. And Louisa reveals hers, a mission to save the man who she's fallen in love with. But would Will ever change his mind?
1. Will

Clark had leant in so close to me. I could feel her lips brush against mine, and suddenly felt overwhelmed. Here was this beautiful girl, in the most beautiful dress, had fallen in love with me, Will Traynor. And yet, I couldn't give her what she wanted. I pulled away, a lump rising in my throat.

"No Clark..I Can't"

"Will…You can.."

"No Louisa…I can't…"

"I don't understand.." She replied, her voice evidently full of upset and hurt. I couldn't do this to her. She had told me herself, I was an impossible man. In every way, impossible to be around, impossible to understand, and yet this impossible person was someone she loved. I couldn't be the man she wanted to be, heck, I couldn't even be the man I wanted to be.

She began to plead with me, just like my mother had. There's other people that have fantastic lives with quadriplegia, there are things you can still do and the final, we can be happy together. It hurt me so badly when she said that, she couldn't understand how ill I could become, the doctors told me that I would only get worse, there had been no new medical advancements for years now. Yet Louisa wanted me here, and I wanted that too. But not in this life, not like this.

She held onto my face for a while, I wouldn't have pushed her away if I could. I wanted to hold her, and wipe the tears from her face, comfort her.

"Louisa, I have to tell you something…"

"Will I already know… I've spent the last six months trying to change your mind. All these trips, this holiday, the outings. I love you Will…" She continued to talk for a while, trying her best to convince me. She finished "What do you say?"

My voice was hoarse, the lump had grown even more in my throat, " No…"

"What?"

"No, Clark."

"No?"

"I'm sorry, it's not enough." She lost it then, understandably. She cried to me, she was furious with me. I didn't argue with her, or try to ease the situation, she needed to do this. She continued for a while until she decided to walk away. It was a little hard to be able to follow her, with the wheels stuck in the sand. By the time I was back on the sidewalk, Louisa was too far away to even see.

I headed back to mine and Nathan's hotel room alone, well with the assistance of the over helpful staff. I had to ram the wheels of my chair into the door several times before it opened. Nathan finally opened. He was with Karen on the balcony drinking.

It was only a short while before she left and I told Nathan everything. How she knew, he told me he knew that she did. I, Will Traynor, wasn't a man to cry. Not even when I was injured, there was no point. But I began to. Slowly at first, until I could no longer hide them. Then grew an anger.

"It sucks I get it mate. All of this, your whole situation does,"

"I know Nath but…It's all going to be over soon, right? I can't leave Louisa with that as the final memory of us together."

"Then why don't you go speak to her?"

"I'm not sure she will speak. If she wanted to talk, she wouldn't have abandoned me on the beach." Nathan shrugged. "It's your choice mate"


	2. Louisa

Louisa.

I got back into my hotel room and flopped down onto the bed. I led there, crying into the pillow case, my makeup staining it and leaving trails of black and red. I cried until my eyes could finally produce no more tears. I picked up my phone, not caring how much the over sea charge would be, and called the only person who knew.

"Lou? It's the middle of the night here"

"I know Treen, I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Are you okay Lou? You sound like you've been crying." I began to wipe my nose. "Louisa?"

"Treen. It's impossible. He told me tonight. I poured my heart out to him, I even told him I love him. He told me it wasn't even. I could never be enough. I left him on the beach."

"Oh Lou…I don't know what to say…It's shit."

"It's total bullshit Treen! If he loves me maybe he should try doing the one thing I want. A chance for us!"

"Oh Lou…" I heard her rustle her phone, followed by the murmurs of a sleepy Thomas, She hushed him back to sleep. "I'll pick you up from the airport tomorrow Lou., text me the details of your flight. We'll go and talk, mum will have Thomas. Everything will work out, it'll all be fine."

I could hardly manage another word besides "Okay. Goodnight" And then I hung up the phone, throwing it down beside me on the bed. I pulled myself together, taking a deep breath. And began to peel off my dress, throwing it into my open suitcase. 'A holiday to remember' I started towards the bathroom when there was a thump on the door. Followed by another. And another. "Louisa?" I stayed silent. "Louisa? I want to talk to you."

"Well unfortunately Will. Louisa does not want to talk to you right now. And besides, I have no clothes on."

"Please?" I pulled on the hotel dressing gown, and opened the door. "Can I come in?" I stood out the way, not saying a word. "Louisa, I never meant for this to happen. I tried being bitter with you, but you wouldn't quit. Louisa I have something to tell you. Please look at me." I didn't. "Please?" I still didn't move. "Lou?"

"What Will?" I retorted. He stared at me, I then glanced into the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen and mascara had dripped down from them. My hair had fallen out, and was slowly beginning to fall around my face. "You look gorgeous. Don't worry." He said, noticing me looking at myself. "Now look at me, he started. And come here." I was hesitant, why should I let someone that was hurting me so much, anywhere near me. But I did. "Thank you. Now I have to tell you.."

"Tell me what?" I sighed. I carefully climbed onto his lap, and laid my head into the corner of his neck. I took a deep breath of that alpine scent. "I love you too Louisa. I love you too"


End file.
